Will You Trust Me
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Roxas tahu bahwa dirinya berubah setelah kejadian yang menimpanya dimasa lalu. Lalu, bagaimana bila suatu hari kekasihnya berkata bahwa ia meminta putus dengannya? Akuroku, Akunami, Dexion Zemyx, RiSo & VanVen. oneshot


**~Kingdom Hearts fanfiction~ **

**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney, KH II  
Rating : M!**

**Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC**

**Pairing : Akuroku, Akunami, Dexion+Zemyx, RiSo, VanVen**

**Hope you like it m(_ _)m**

"_Awal dari sebuah perjalanan berasal dari dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau menanggapi dan menjalaninya.. Tapi, dapatkah aku bertahan lebih dari ini?"_

Pandanganku sibuk dengan berbagai soal mata kuliah yang harus kuselesaikan di depanku. Fokus dan pikiranku terasa berada di antara sederetan angka dan huruf yang menungguku untuk mengerjakannya.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku berhenti berpikir akan penderitaan di dunia nyata ini hanyalah dengan menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai tugas. Sehingga aku tidak akan sempat untuk memikirkan hiruk-pikuk permasalahan yang aku alami.

Tapi, kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Setelah kuselesaikan soal-soal tersebut, berbagai pikiran kini kembali mengujati pikiranku

Akan orangtua yang menuntutku untuk melanjutkan usaha mereka, akan saudara kembarku yang kini sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit karena penyakit yang dideritanya, akan berbagai kenangan dan semua mimpi burukku dimasa lalu. Dan yang memelopori semua itu, adalah akan sesaknya hati ini ketika ia mulai bersikap dingin dan menjauhiku

Aku menutup mataku rapat, menghela nafas yang ditemani oleh hembusan angin yang tampak tidak bergeming. Hampir 4 jam aku menunggu kabar darinya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengabariku

Ia berkata ada satu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan padaku. Ia akan memberitahuku secepatnya. Namun, sampai saat ini dia belum mengirimkan satu pesanpun padaku.

Dan pada saat ponselku berbunyi, kulihat nama pengirimnya. Aku tersenyum bahagia, aku sudah menunggu-nunggu pesan darinya. Namun senyumku memudar ketika kulihat apa isi dari pesan tersebut

"_Roxas, kita putus"_

Roxas tidak dapat bergerak. Ia terus membaca pesan itu berulang kali. Apakah ia salah membacanya? Roxas tertawa miris. Ini pasti mimpi, ya ini pasti hanya mimpi.

Aku harus segera terbangun dari salah satu mimpi burukku ini, kemudian menjadi seorang Roxas yang ceria.. Roxas yang selalu memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan tenang, Roxas yang perhatian dan baik kepada semua orang, Roxas yang selalu berpikir hal-hal positif, Roxas yang tidak pernah iri dengan Ventus, kembarannya. Roxas yang dulu. Roxas yang disukai oleh semua orang. Roxas yang selalu perfect dimata orang-orang

Namun semua pikiran itu hancur bagai kaca yang sudah terbelah dan jatuh berserakan. Genggaman Roxas melonggar, menyebabkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pegang terjatuh bertemu dengan lantai yang dingin.

Ia lelah.. ia lelah terus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan, sekarang kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya. Roxas berjalan menuju kasurnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di bantal kecil yang selalu menemaninya tiap malam. Perlahan, airmata keluar dari kelopak matanya

"Selamat tinggal, Axel" ucap Roxas sebelum ia terbuai dengan ajakan peri mimpi yang akan membawanya jauh dari kenyataan

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya, Roxas merasakan bahwa malam begitu panjang baginya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya mungkin bengkak karena airmata yang terus mengalir itu.

Ia tahu bahwa ia telah berubah semenjak kejadian "itu". Axel selalu berada disisinya. Mungkin ia lelah akan sifatku ini. Aku terlalu egois. Baginya aku adalah seseorang yang buruk, tak heran bila ia menjauhiku, bukan?

Ia muak atau bahkan merasa jijik bersama diriku yang hina ini. Bukan begitu, Axel?

Keesokan harinya, Roxas berjalan menuju Twilight College. Langkahnya tampak berat untuk pergi ke tempat kuliahnya itu. Kebetulan Roxas kuliah siang. Ia jadi mempunyai waktu untuk mengompres matanya, setidaknya matanya tidak sebengkak tadi pagi

"Roxas!" seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara Sora

"Whooaaaa...kenapa dengan matamu, Rox?"

Roxas hanya menghela nafas "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya iritasi" Jawab Roxas tidak mau meneruskan pembicaraan ini.

"Hmm..." Sora memandang kearahku "Apa kau sudah mendengar gossip pagi ini?"

Aku kembali menghela nafas, apapun itu, Sora. Aku tidak peduli

"Axel berpacaran dengan Namine"

DEG

Aku terpana akan perkataan Sora barusan. Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Atau.. Sora salah berbicara?

"Apa katamu barusan, Sora?" tanyaku meyakinkan

"Axel... berpacaran dengan Namine. Ia menembaknya di depan umum tadi pagi. Aku juga baru mendengarnya dari Riku"

Bagus, tambahlah penderitaanku saat ini. Setelah pacarku memutuskanku, ia malah menembak sahabatku.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, hari ini adalah hari terburukku sepanjang masa. Dengan perasaan yang kacau, akhirnya aku tetap memutuskan untuk mengikuti mata kuliah.

Saat aku berjalan dilorong, aku sudah tidak memperhatikan lagi sekitar. Banyak bisikan yang tengah lorong itu. Banyak orang yang melihat kearahku sambil berbisik

Saat aku mencoba mempercepat langkahku, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang

Brukk!

Aku terjatuh di lantai, begitu pula dengan orang yang kutabrak, buku yang ia bawa berhamburan ke lantai

"Roxas?" tanyanya

"Zexion?" aku memandang ke arah orang yang baru saja kutabrak ini. Dia salah satu teman yang sering dijumpai di perpustakaan. Kami beberapa kali mengobrol saat berada di perpustakaan.

Zexion melihat kearahku dan sekitar. Aku merasa sedikit risih oleh bisikan mahasiswa sekitar. Ia menghela nafas

"Apa yang kalian semua lihat? Bila tidak ada urusan, lebih baik kalian semua menyingkir dari lorong ini. Kalian tahu betapa sempitnya lorong ini, bukan? Bila kalian tidak ada mata pelajaran selanjutnya, lebih baik kalian berpindah tempat dibandingkan mengomentari hal-hal yang tidak ada gunanya" cetus Zexion

Setelah mendengar perkataan Zexion, secara perlahan orang-orang pergi secara perlahan. Meninggalkan mereka

"Kau.. wajahmu sangat kacau. Ikut aku" ajak Zexion sambil menarik tanganku

Aku pasrah saja ketika Zexion mulai menarik tanganku. Kami berhenti di perpustakaan. Zexion membawaku ke tempat biasanya. Tempat yang sepi, tempat yang cocok untuk bersahabat dengan kesunyian

"aku tahu kau bukanlah tipe orang yang akan down dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sesuatu terjadi padamu, bukan? Kau tahu kalau kau bisa menceritakannya padaku bila kau mau" balas Zexion

"..." aku terdiam sesaat

"Terimakasih, Zexion.. Axel baru saja memutuskanku kemarin, ia bilang ia lelah padaku. Dan ketika mendengar kabar bahwa ia bersama Namine, aku sedikit shock"

Zexion memegang pundakku "Roxas.. apa kau benar-benar menyukai Axel?" tanyanya dengan serius

Aku mengangguk padanya

"Kalau begitu, tanyalah padanya. Apakah alasan sebenarnya ia memutuskanmu. Kejarlah apa yang menjadi milikmu itu" balasnya

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya, mungkin aku memang berubah

"Terimakasih, Zexion" ucapku sambil sedikit terhibur

Zexion tersenyum padaku "sekarang, pergilah.. cari Axel" pintanya

Aku menutup mataku, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengangkat badanku keluar dari sini. Aku butuh penjelasan dari Axel. Aku harus mencarinya

-xXx-

Aku menutup mataku saat Roxas keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke bangku perpustakaan ini. Roxas sangat membutuhkan dukungan. Khususnya setelah kejadian 'itu.'

"Zexy.." aku membuka mataku sambil melihat seseorang dengan agak malu-malu mengintipku dibalik deretan buku sambil membawa gitar di punggungnya

"Demyx, kemarilah" pintaku padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Roxy?" tanya Demyx padaku. Axel adalah teman Demyx, dan dia sering bertemu juga dengan Roxas. Hubungan mereka lumayan baik. Dan pada saat seperti ini, aku yakin dia khawatir akan keadaan Roxas.

"Kuharap ia bisa melewatinya.."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Demyx kini menjatuhkan gitarnya dan memelukku

Aku tersentak kaget akan tindakannya barusan "De..Demyx?"

"Zexy.. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu seperti ini.. kau selalu sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahmu.. bisakah untuk 1 hari ini.. kita bersama?" tanyanya padaku

Aku mendorong Demyx dengan perlahan "Demyx.. jadwalku—"

Dan sebelum aku berkata lebih jauh, Demyx sudah menciumku dengan ganas. Ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan bermain disekitar mulutku. Aku mendesah kecil saat Demyx mulai agak lama menciumku. Aku butuh oksigen!

Kami berdua sama-sama terengah saat kami memisahkan ciuman kami. Keadaan perpustakaan memang sangat sepi, bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang datang ke perpustakaan siang hari seperti ini

Demyx kembali menarikku untuk berciuman dengannya. Ia mulai memasukkan tangannya diantara kerah bajuku. Tangannya yang hangat menyentuh leherku yang dingin.

"Zexy.." Ia mencium leherku. Aku mendesah ketika ia mulai membuka 2 kancing bajuku. Aku menghentikan tangannya

"Ikut aku" kataku sambil menarik tangan Demyx.

Kami keluar dari perpustakaan menuju toilet khusus yang berada di ujung, toilet yang sangat jarang digunakan karena letaknya yang jauh.

Saat dalam perjalanan, aku melihat Sosok Riku yang sedang mencium Sora dibalik pohon yang besar, menyudutkannya. Pandangan mata kami bertemu, Riku sangat tahu letak strategis yang jarang dikunjungi orang banyak ternyata. Ia tersenyum padaku sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya

Sesampainya di toilet yang jarang dikunjungi itu, aku langsung mengunci pintu, membiarkan kami berdua yang berada disini

Aku menyudutkan Demyx yang sudah memerah sampai ia menyentuh wastafel, kami bisa melihat refleksi kami di kaca yang terpasang di depan wastafel tersebut

"Demyx" bisikku sambil mencium lehernya dari belakang

"Ze..zexy" Demyx tersentak kaget. Aku mulai memasukkan tanganku, meraba tubuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan ia mendesah memanggil namaku, berulang kali.

"Ze..Zexy! ha..harder!" katanya padaku

Refleksi tubuh kami kini terpantul jelas di cermin, wajah Demyx sangat memerah sambil mendesah memanggil namaku

Aku memasuki tubuhnya berulang kali hingga terakhir saat ia menyebut namaku dengan keras. Ia mencapai klimaks. Tak lama, aku mengikutinya, mengeluarkan milikku di dalam diri Demyx

-XxX-

Aku mengikuti saran Zexion padaku. Ya, benar.. aku harus mencari Axel. Aku harus menanyakan kebenarannya pada Axel.

Axel, satu-satunya orang yang pertama kali menerimaku saat kejadian dimana Xemnas meng-rapeku.. Axel, adalah satu-satu teman yang bersedia mengurusku dan menghiburku, bahkan ia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya untuk beberapa hari. Ia mengajariku banyak hal, ia tidak merasa risih saat bersama denganku, dan ia mengalirkan rasa "cinta", ia mengajariku arti cinta padaku untuk pertama kalinya

Aku harus bertanya padanya, aku harus mencarinya. Tapi, bagaimana bila ia memang benar-benar lelah padaku? Langkahku terhenti. Bagaimana bila ia memang sudah tidak menginginkanku?

DEG

Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini. Kau harus menjadi Roxas yang sama seperti dulu, Rox! Kau ini kuat, tidak serapuh ini!

Saat aku berjalan menuju taman, aku kaget mendengar sebuah suara desahan.. itu.. suara Sora

-xXx-

Aku sedang membaca buku ketika Sora tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memelukku

"Rikuuuuuuuu...!" teriaknya girang sambil melompat bagai aku adalah sebuah kasur empuk baginya

BRUKKK

Aku menghela nafas

"Sora, aku bukan kasur yang siap kau tubruk-tubruk sesukamu, kau tahu?" balasku sambil memandang kearah langit

Sora berada di atas tubuhku, ia tersenyum lebar padaku

"Hei, Riku.."

"Hmm?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Roxas. Apa benar Axel menembak Namine? Namine satu-satunya teman Roxas yang menjadi teman curhatnya, bukan?"

Aku hanya menutup mataku "kau akan menemukan kebenarannya nanti, Sora. Kita hanya bisa menunggu saja sampai mereka bisa bersatu lagi" ucapku yang asli membuat Sora kebingungan

Kini aku memutar posisiku, Sora berada dibawah dan aku diatasnya

"Whoaa.. ri..riku?"

"Wanna play with me?" tanyaku sambil menciumnya

Sora mendesah kecil saat aku menciumnya dengan sangat lembut

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh secara perlahan. Tapi tempat tak pernah menipu, guguran daun kering disekitar membuatku tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berada disekitar sini

Kulihat sejenak, ia sedang menunduk sambil berjalan. Aku tersenyum, menghiraukan keadaannya. Itu Roxas. Aku yakin ia hanya kebetulan lewat kemari.

Aku menghiraukan keberadaannya dan melanjutkan permainanku bersama dengan Sora. Ketika kami berdua sama-sama lelah untuk berciuman, aku memindahkan posisi kami.

Aku menyudutkan Sora ke sebuah pohon yang agak besar yang berada di sebelah kami.

Aku mendekap ke-2 tangan Sora dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya. Salah satu tangaku sibuk bermain dengan tubuhnya.

Saat aku sedang asyik bermain dengan Sora, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan seseorang, lebih menyerupai sebuah suara yang meraut, itu suara Demyx, aku kenal suara bodohnya ini.

Ia selalu berteriak kemana-mana saat pagi hari, belum lagi suaranya yang sering terpasang pada saat perayaan di Twilight College ini. Semua orang tentu mengenal suaranya ini. Belum lagi ia adalah teman Axel, seseorang yang membooming karena telah menarik perhatian banyak mahasiswa disini.

Ia ketua dari grup memanah, ia jago kendo. Bahkan ia sangat berani telah menghajar habis-habisan Xemnas yang telah melakukan hal buruk pada Roxas. Tak lama ia menembaknya, dan sekarang ia membuat gosip baru. Huh, hidupnya sangat penuh dengan kata ekstrim, bukan?

Aku memandang Zexion yang berjalan sambil menarik Demyx, kancing bajunya terbuka beberapa bagian. Aku tersenyum sinis padanya. O-oh.. ternyata Zexion, sang murid teladan di universitas ini bisa terangsang karena seorang Demyx..

Pandangan kami saling bertemu, tampaknya Zexion juga sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Riku?" tanya Sora padaku. Mungkin ia heran melihatku berhenti

Aku segera menciumnya kembali, menghapus rasa kesepiannya akibat spasi yang aku ciptakan selama tadi.

"Sora, kemas barangmu sekarang juga" kataku ditengah ciuman kami

"Eh? Kenapa, Riku?" tanyanya polos

"Kita akan pergi kerumahku. Sekarang"

Sora segera menuruti perkataanku, kami segera pergi menuju rumahku. Jaraknya dengan Twilight College memang lebih dekat dibandingkan rumah Sora

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menarik Sora kedalamnya. Aku mendorongnya hingga ia menyentuh kasurku.

Sora selalu membuatku berhenti berpikir panjang. Wajahnya yang polos dan lugu selalu membuatku ingin memilikinya seorang.

Beberapa kali Sora mendesah namaku, memanggil namaku bagai akhir dari dunia ini. Suaranya bergema di antara ke-2 telingaku

Aku senang mendengar suaranya

Sebutlah namaku lagi, Sora..

-xXx-

Aku berjalan menyitari halaman, berhasil melewati Riku dan Sora yang sedang.. err... di taman

Kuingat jadwal kuliah Axel pada jam segini.. pelajaran Seni Lukis

Aku segera pergi menuju salah satu gedung yang lumayan besar. Aku bertanya kepada seseorang mahasiswa tentang Axel. Ia berkata Axel berada di dalam kelas

Aku mencari kelas yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda yang aku temui. Saat aku hendak memasuki kelas, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang agak keras dari dalam.

Aku segera membuka pintu kelas tersebut. Pandanganku melebar ketika melihat Axel berada di atas Namine, mereka sama-sama tergeletak di lantai.

Kedua tangan Axel berada di samping kiri-kanan kepala Namine.. mereka melihatku yang datang dengan pandangan yang kaget

Aku terpaku, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Roxas! Bukan, ini-!" Namine berteriak padaku, namun aku tetap berlari menghiraukannya

"Roxas!" Tubuhku hendak berhenti.. Axel memanggilku.. tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Axel menyukai Namine sekarang..

Axel memang sudah lelah bersama denganku. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas baginya. Aku hina, aku kotor.. lebih baik Axel bersama Namine, bukan?

Axel akan lebih bahagia dibanding bersama denganku. Axel.. aku harus melupakannya.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Hatiku sakit. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ventus, kakak kembarku. Aku ingin menceritakannya semua padanya.

Aku tahu, Ven adalah kakakku, namun karena ia mempunyai penyakit, ayahku memutuskanku untuk menjadi penerus keluarga. Kadang aku berpikir. Andai aku sakit, andai aku yang berada disana, mungkin aku akan lebih diperhatikan oleh ibuku. Aku akan mendapat kebebasan dari segala macam tuntutan.

Tapi pikiranku salah. Ven berada dirumah sakit, ia menderita. Ia kesepian bukan? Aku sungguh adik yang sangat jahat telah membandingkan seperti ini. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Selain Axel, hanya Venlah tempatku bergantung. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya..

Ven, Ven, Ven...

-xXx-

"Hmm..?" aku merasakan seseorang memanggil namaku.. seseorang membutuhkanku, tapi.. siapa?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berumuran sama denganku

"Vanitas.." aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lembut

Sudah hampir 3 tahun aku berada di rumah sakit. 1 tahun terakhir ini, aku bertemu dengan Vanitas. Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil hingga salah satu tangannya patah. Dan ia sedang melakukan rehabilitasi di rumah sakit

Suatu hari, saat aku sedang berada di taman, asmaku kambuh. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Kupikir hidupku akan berakhir disitu, tetapi seseorang menolongku.

Ketika kutersadar, aku sudah berada di kamarku. Vanitas duduk dekat jendela saat suster memeriksa keadaanku

Dan mulai dari kejadian itu, aku dan Vanitas sering bertemu. Vanitas suka bermain ke kamarku.

Rasa kesepianku menjadi berkurang saat ia berada disini. Entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman saat ia berada disisiku

"Oh shit!" teriaknya

Aku melihat kearahnya, ia sedang bermain sebuah game PSP di tangannya. Well, rehabilitasinya berjalan lancar.. seharusnya ia bisa pulang sekarang, tetapi Vanitas memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit lebih lama.

"Lihat ini, Ven. Menuju tempat selanjutnya membutuhkan 2000 point? Damn.. aku bisa stress sendiri dengan game sialan ini"

"Yahh.. meskipun begitu kau tetap memilih game ini, bukan?" aku tertawa kecil "seleramu aneh, Van"

"Berisik kau, Ven"

"Hei.. Van.. rehabilitasimu sudah selesai khan? Apa kau.. tidak ingin pulang kerumah?"

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka aku berada disini?" tanyanya tajam

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku "Bukan! Bukan begitu.. aku.. aku hanya merasa.. aku akan kesepian bila kau pergi"

"..bodoh, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun" balasnya, ia memegang daguku, tak lama, ia menciumku

Aku terkejut saat Van menciumku

"Meskipun aku sudah keluar, aku akan tetap menemuimu" balasnya

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka

"Ah.. maaf mengganggu.." Kami berdua sama-sama menjauh, mungkin wajahku sedikit merona

"Roxass~~ !" sambutku girang melihat saudaraku, adik kembarku datang berkunjung

Vanitas hanya tersenyum padaku sambil berbisik "kita lanjutkan nanti"

Setelah itu Vanitas keluar dan menepuk bahu Roxas sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang

Vanitas memang pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Roxas. Vanitas satu-satunya orang yang dapat membedakan kami dalam sekali pandang. Padahal kami kembar identik, sangat jarang ada orang yang bisa membedakan kami, apalagi dalam sekali lihat

"Ven.. aku mengganggu ya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sedih

"Tidak kok! Ayo kesini, Rox" balasku sambil tersenyum lebar

"Apa kau dan Vanitas..." belum sempat aku mendengar perkataan full-nya, kurasakan wajahku memerah

"Ternyata betul.." balasnya "jadiiii.. ayo ceritakan padaku!" balas Roxas

"baik, baik.. tapi dengar aku sampai selesai ya?"

Aku melihat Roxas mengangguk

"Minggu lalu, Vanitas datang kekamarku, tengah malam. Ia langsung menciumku. Spontan aku terbangun dan hampir berteriak karena hanya bayang hitam yang kulihat. Namun ia berkata 'Oh, shut up, idiot' perkataan sarkasmenya itu membuatku langsung menyadari siapa yang berbicara. Kami memang tidak berbicara banyak lewat perkataan. Vanitas lebih suka memperlihatkannya melalui gerakan" balasku

"Hmmm..."

"Lalu.. 3 hari lalu.. kami..." mukaku makin memerah "aku.. resmi menjadi miliknya"

Aku dapat mendengar suara Roxas yang kaget sekaligus senang

"Hey, bro! Congratulation" kata Roxas padaku

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Sebelum menghentikan senyumku dan mulai bertanya padanya

"Ada apa, Roxas?"

Ia tampak kaget ketika aku bertanya seperti ini padanya

"Senyummu.. tidak mencerminkan kau yang biasanya. Sesuatu terjadi?" tanyaku

Namun Roxas hanya terdiam. Perlahan aku mendekat dan memeluknya. Kurasakan airmata mengalir dari kelopak mata Roxas.

Roxas menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Tentang hubungannya, tentang apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Tentang semuanya. Bahkan tentang rasa irinya padaku

"Roxas.. aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini, Rox. Kau adikku. Kau satu-satunya saudaraku. Aku senang kau berada di sini. Aku tahu semua ini berat bagimu, setelah kejadian dimana Xemnas.. aku akui kau sedikit berubah, Rox"

Aku mencoba menenangkan Roxas yang sedikit terisak

"tapi.. kau masih bisa merubahnya. Kau sudah menyadari semuanya. Kau tahu bahwa kau salah. Aku setuju dengan Zexion, masih ada harapan, Rox. Namine tidak mungkin merebut apa yang menjadi milikmu"

"Tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri..! Axel dan Namine—"

"Roxas, tatap mataku.." aku menghentikan perkataannya

"Jangan menarik kesimpulan secara sepihak. Kau tahu bahwa mereka memanggil namamu, pasti ada satu hal yang salah. Bila tidak, mereka pasti akan membiarkanmu begitu saja khan?" tanyanya

Ia terdiam sebelum tersenyum padaku

"Thank's Ven.. kau memang satu-satunya orang yang dapat kuandalkan" balasnya padaku

Aku tersenyum padanya, "sekarang.. cepat temui dia diluar"

Wajah Roxas nampak kaget ketika ia mendengar ucapanku

"Axel.. sedari tadi berada diluar, sepertinya menunggumu. Beberapa menit setelah kau datang, Axel menunggumu di depan sana" Aku menunjuk ke arah Jendela, dari kamarku, aku bisa melihat Axel yang berdiam diri di depan sana. Terutama letak kamar ini yang strategis hingga bisa melihat keadaan dibawah dengan jelas.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Rox.. percayalah, aku sudah percaya pada Axel"

-xXx-

Aku memandang wajah Ven yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang yakin. Ven adalah satu-satunya saudara yang dapat kupercaya, saat Xemnas melakukan hal keji itu, Ven-lah orang pertama yang langsung kuhubungi saat berada di rumah Axel.

Meskipun ia harus memanjat dari gedung rumah sakit dan meninggalkan diam-diam. Aku tidak meminta Ven untuk datang, tetapi ia datang.

Aku sangat khawatir bila sesuatu terjadi padanya di jalan. Bila iya, aku akan merasa sangat menyesal.

Hubungan kami sangat dekat. Bila sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu diantara kami, salah satu, aku ataupun Ven akan merasakan hal yang sama. Sepertinya, perasaan sedihkupun tersampaikan padanya. Apa namanya? Telepati atau apapun itu..

Setelah aku memeluk Ven dan berterimakasih padanya, aku hendak keluar saat kulihat Vanitas yang baru datang dengan membawa sebuah plastik hitam. Ia tersenyum padaku

"Don't you let yourself down, Rox" kemudian ia kembali memasuki kamar Ven

Aku menatapnya sejenak yang berjalan tanpa mengharapkan balasan dariku, sebelum kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahku, aku tersenyum kecil

Aku berjalan terus di lorong rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi dan aku akan menemui Axel.

Saat aku tiba diluar, aku melihat Axel yang sedang berdiri sambil meminum kopi kaleng. Ia melihatku. Aku mengambil nafasku dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan mentalku

"Roxas!" Saat ia berlari menghampiriku, aku tertunduk, tidak berani menatapnya

"Aku sudah siap, Axel. Bila kau ingin memutuskanku sekarang, katakanlah"

"Eh?" Axel kebingungan mendengar penjelasanku

"Jangan pura-pura lagi Ax! Untuk apa kau mengejarku bila bukan untuk memutuskanku? Kau sudah muak denganku, bukan? Kau sudah lelah denganku khan? Aku—"

"Oh, man! Shut up.. dengar penjelasanku dulu, Roxy!"

"Apa! Penjelasan apa lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Axel segera menarikku tanpa basa-basi lagi ke tempat yang agak sepi, setelah sampai, aku memaksanya melepas tanganku

"Kau bilang bahwa kita putus. Lalu, kenapa kau masih menemuiku?"

"HPku error! Saat kemarin aku meng-smsmu, aku ingin berkata bahwa sambunganku putus 'Roxas, maaf tidak sempat memeberitahumu. Kita tetap pergi bareng khan besok? sambunganku putus, HP-ku error' harusnya itu isi pesanku! Tapi HP sialan ini entah mengapa hanya mengirim kata "kita putus" saat aku hendak menghubungimu lagi, ponselku mati, tidak nyala sampai sekarang. Aku minta ponsel Reno tapi dia sedang habis pulsa!" jelasnya panjang lebar, aku terbelalak

"Lalu, gossip kau bersama Namine dan apa yang kulihat siang tadi"

"Itu kecelakaan! God.. aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, saat kemarin aku ingin segera menemuiku, tapi orangtuaku memintaku mengirimkan barang ke rumah saudaraku. Saat aku pulang, sudah sangat malam. Aku melewati rumahmu, lampunya sudah padam. Saat aku membicarakan tadi pagi dengan Namine, ia bilang bahwa aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Kita sering bersama tapi aku jarang mengutarakan perasaanku karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu"

"Dan saat Namine membantuku dengan bermain sandiwara dengan dia sebagai kau, seseorang melihat kami dan berkata seenak perutnya bahwa aku menembak Namine! Dan saat aku berada di ruang kesenian itu, aku hendak menolong Namine yang hampir terjatuh dari tangga, namun keseimbanganku oleng hingga kami terjatuh dalam posisi seperti itu. Dan, voila, kau datang pada saat yang tidak tepat!" jelasnya panjang lebar

Axel mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis berbicara panjang lebar tersebut

"Tapi.. tapi.. kupikir kau sudah lelah bersamaku, kau tidak merasa risih saat aku berubah seperti ini, Ax? Aku bukanlah Roxas yang dulu, aku berubah, Ax.."

Axel mendekat kearahku, segera memelukku dengan erat

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, Roxy.. percayalah.. aku tidak mungkin bosan yang risih terhadapmu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau"

Aku menangis dengan keras di pelukannya

"Kupikir.. kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku. Kupikir duniaku akan berakhir ketika kau mencampakkanku. Hatiku sakit, Ax. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku dapat bertahan bila semua ini adalah sungguhan. Apa yang kupikirkan itu adalah sungguhan. Aku takut, Ax.. aku takut kehilanganmu"

"Roxy... tenanglah.. aku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun" Axel memelukku dengan erat, aku kembali memeluknya

"Saat Xemnas melakukan hal itu, aku sangat marah. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin kulindungi dari sekian banyak manusia di bumi ini. Meskipun kau berubah, aku tetap menyukaimu, Rox. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Saat kau senang, saat kau sedih, saat kau menderita, aku akan berada disisimu" balasnya

Axel kini menatapku, mengelus kepalaku

"Axel.. aku berjanji.. aku akan menjadi Roxas yang dulu. Roxas yang tidak hanya menerima cinta seperti sekarang ini, tetapi Roxas yang memberi cinta dan kasih sayang seperti dulu"

Axel hanya tersenyum padaku, kemudian mengecup dahiku dengan lembut

"Aku akan terus menunggumu, Roxy.. aku akan menunggumu hingga kau kembali menjadi Roxas yang dulu"

Kami berjalan menuju tempat pasrkir saat kulihat kamar Ven dari bawah. Lampunya mati. Oh God, apa dia sedang melakukan "itu" bersama Van?

Axel memintaku menaiki motornya, kami berdua sama-sama pergi meninggalkan Rumah sakit. Akhirnya kami sampai di apartemen Axel.

Tempat Axel yang kosong seperti biasa, Reno yang sibuk bekerja jarang pulang pada jam-jam sore seperti ini.

Axel menggandengku menuju kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka bajuku dan mengangkatnya hingga baju tersebut tersangkut di atas kepalaku, mengunci kedua tanganku.

Salah satu tangan Axel menahan tkedua tanganku itu, salah satunya ia gunakan untuk melepas sisa pakaian yang aku kenakan.

Ia menciumku secara perlahan, dari atas-leher-perut-hingga kebawah

Aku mendesah namanya saat ia bermain di organ tubuh sensitifku. Ia memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai kemudian mengecupnya sebelum memasukan semua mulutnya di bagian tersebut

Setelah aku hampir klimaks, ia menghentikan dan mengambil lube yang terdapat dilemari. Ia memberinya disekitar bagiannya.

Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa dan memasukan jari yang telah teroleskan lube tersebut kedalam. Ia mempersiapkanku.

Saat aku mulai mendesah keras, ia tersenyum lebar. Kenyataan bahwa ia menemukan tempat yang bisa membawaku menuju surga lain

Axel melepas tangannya dan mencoba memasukkan miliknya kedalamku. Awalnya terasa sangat sakit. Tetapi lama kelamaan hal itu berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan.

Aku memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia terus memasuki tubuhku dengan irama yang cepat hingga aku mencapai klimaks dan menyebt namanya dengan keras

Tak lama ia keluar juga didalamku.

Kami berdua sama-sama terbaring di kasur, saling berhadapan.

"Roxy, I love you" katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku

Mataku sudah lelah untuk melihat dengan jelas kearahnya "I love you more, Ax"

Dan tak lama aku jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"_meskipun banyak hal yang kita duga buruk bagi kita. Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan itulah, awal dimana diriku akan mulai berubah lagi menjadi diriku sendiri"_

**~Owari~**

A/N : *nosebleed* hampir tewas karena kehabisan pasokan darah. Fic yang cukup panjang dalam sejarah yang pernah author buat.. hueee...

Pair disini sifatnya pasti ada banyak yang OOC.. maaf buat itu

Perjuangan membuat fic ini dengan berebut sama nii-chan yang mau pake kompie juga. Tentunya author harus diem-diem ngetik fic ini supaya ga ketauan. Kalau ga, author bakal cuti selamanya, haha.. ^^

Silahkan memberi masukan supaya author tau kekurangnnya ya.. XD

Sankyuuu~~


End file.
